U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,501 entitled "Circuit Breaker and Protective Relay Unit" describes the use of a digital circuit interrupter employing a microprocessor in combination with ROM and RAM memory elements to provide both relaying as well as protection function to an electrical distribution system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,563 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Actuator-Accessory Module" describes an integrated protection unit that includes basic overcurrent protection facility along with selective electrical accessories. A specific actuator-accessory module is selected to give the required accessory function along with basic overcurrent protection.
It would be advantageous to be able to select any combination of accessory functions along with the basic overcurrent protection by means of simple externally-accessible switches to allow user selection in the field.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide simple externally-accessible switches to allow a user to customize an electronic circuit breaker to allow selectable accessory functions as well as to allow the functions to be changed on a continuing basis to meet the user's requirements.